


tempest

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Michael (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding Bench, Choking, Creepy, Established Dean Winchester/Michael, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, POV Dean Winchester, Post Season 15, Protective Michael, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, SPN kink meme fill, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Vibrators, Violence, Vomiting, but not to dean (like that), crazy original male character, no sex between michael and dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean is strapped down onto a bench and so many guys come in his mouth in such quick succession that he ends up nearly choking on their cum. Up to you if he’s the sub at a BDSM party or he’s been taken by some unsavoury people.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/156628.html?thread=47416020#t47416020
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Other(s), Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I hope OP doesn't mind the additional kinks and the ending. The prompt was vague so I gave it a hopeful ending.

“That’s it, pretty little bitch, take it, just like that,” the guy groaned as he shoved his dick further down Dean’s throat.

Dean nearly gagged as the guy, big with lots of muscles and thinning hair, finally released his load. If he wanted to puke, but knew if he did, he’d just end up choking on the guy’s cum and his own vomit. “Come on, come on, bitch, swallow it, swallow all of it like a good boy,” the guy told him while he gripped Dean’s hair so that he couldn’t lean back. He winced at the pain, realizing the guy wasn’t going to let go until he did as he was told. Fuck. Swallowing back his pride, and feeling thoroughly humiliated being talked down to like this, he did what the guy told him and swallowed down his disgusting cum. It tasted awful and slid down his throat at an achingly slow rate. The guy looked down at him, grinning, and patted the side of his face like he was a dog. “Good boy.” The flush on Dean’s face deepened as the guy pulled out. He would usually feel good being praised (damn his kinks), but this just added onto the shame he already felt.

The guy stepped back and zipped up his jeans. He stared at Dean for another moment, who was still thoroughly strapped to the breeding bench. If he could fucking get out of this thing, he would so kick the guy’s ass. And the other guy who helped kidnap him from the bar. Every fucking one of these lowlifes would get what’s coming to them. Dean glared at the retreating figure of the middle aged man (who he was pretty sure was cheating on his wife or husband, if that wedding band on his finger was any indication). He pulled at the straps but it was useless. He groaned as more footsteps could be heard just beyond the door. Here came guy number five. Fuck, he said it before, he’ll say it again. Monsters, he got. Humans? Fucking crazy.

After the next guy left, Dean had just enough time to duck his head to the side and puke. When he freaking got out of this, he was definitely going to say no to getting drunk with Garth of all people...er, werewolves. Guy might have a bit more tolerance when it came to alcohol these days, didn’t freaking mean he was immune. Although...Garth couldn’t take all the blame with this, no matter how Dean wanted him to. He’d also been really stupid and careless. Just because they saved the world from Chuck and most of the monsters, it didn’t mean that crazy people didn’t stop existing too. 

Dean looked back up when the next guy showed up by the door. He was tall and had dark hair and cold brown eyes. He didn’t look as old as the previous guys either. And...he wasn’t alone. There were three other guys behind him, also just watching him. He didn’t like the looks of them. He swallowed, as the first guy started to walk into the room, followed closely by his buddies. 

“So, I’m going to tell you how this is going to work only once. Me and my friends here are going to use your mouth one by one, and you’re not going to swallow any of it, ‘til we’ve all gotten to fuck you,” the first guy said casually. Like he was just telling Dean the freaking weather, and not how he was going to face fuck him. Yeah, put this guy on the ever growing list of people to kill. Same with his douchebag friends who were all looking at Dean like he was a two hundred dollar steak dinner. The guy started to walk around Dean, and Dean did his best to track his movement, twisting around when the douche decided to stop directly in front of his bare ass. He put a hand on it, trailing cold fingers over bare skin. Dean couldn’t help the shudder as he dug his nails into the flesh. “Old man out front said your ass was off limits. Said you’ve already got something in that’ll keep well distracted while we get to have our fun.” Dean tensed, suddenly remembering waking up to feeling something jostling inside him. Oh please don’t tell him-

The guy waved a little remote and fiddled around with it for a moment causing the vibrator in his ass to come to life. He moaned, writhing in his shackles. 

“Let’s get this party started, guys,” he vaguely heard the guy say over the overwhelming pleasure.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He was barely aware of the guys taking turns fucking his mouth. The vibrator had pressed against his prostate and his dick which had hung limp hours before, had started taking interest and by the end of the guys, was painfully hard. He was so close, so fucking close. All he could think was reaching climax. He didn’t care that almost a dozen men had taken turns fucking his face, didn’t care that he was an unwilling participant in all of this. He just needed…

“Here. Let me help you with that,” someone whispered into his ear, and Dean didn’t care who it was, as long as they’d help him. He found himself leaning into them, the warmth of their body felt nice. The person reached for his dick and gave one hard tug and that was all Dean needed. He felt the explosion of his orgasm, the pleasure so intense that his whole body shook before he collapsed forward onto the bench. He lay there for a minute, gathering himself back together. He noticed that the vibrator had thankfully stopped. He found himself relaxing enough to start to doze off, sated from that intense orgasm. “You’re real pretty, you know that?” the voice whispered to him and Dean froze. It was a low, husky voice. And male. 

He forced himself to lift his head, even as the man started to pet his hair, long shaking fingers stroking his head like he was a cat. “I knew as soon as I saw you, I had to have you,” the voice continued. The face of the old man from the bar looked at him. His eyes, a bright blue, lingered on Dean’s face, his lips quirked up in a tiny smile. “You’re so very pretty, boy.”

“You said that already,” Dean murmured, not sure how else to respond. Internally he was kicking himself. Of course it was the creepy old guy. It always fucking was. “Look, why don’t you just let me go and we’ll forget this all happened?” Not a fucking chance he’d forget it. If the guy did stupidly release him, Dean was definitely going to kill the sick fucker. 

“Now why would I do that when I have you exactly where I want you?” the older man asked. He held up the remote and Dean tensed up again. His ass was still sore from earlier and he could feel that damn vibrator still in him.

Fuck. He was trapped and at this guy’s mercy.

Just as Dean debated internally on how to get this guy to let him go, a voice rang out, “Get away from him!” They both looked up to see the archangel Michael standing tall just inside the threshold. He raised his hand and flung the man across the room. “You. Dared. To. Defile. My. Human.” He walked over to the terrified man who sat huddled against the wall. Michael grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up to his feet. He slammed him against the wall, the back of his head colliding with a loud, sickening crack. Crackles of electricity seethed through the room. “You will pay,” Michael hissed. His eyes flashed a light blue as his rage built.

Dean watched, unable to take his eyes off what was happening. He had never really seen Michael in full archangel mode. It was utterly fascinating.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” the man cried. He was scared shitless. Dean could see it in his eyes. Good. “I d-didn’t know he w-was yours! Let me g-go. Please! I promise I, I w-won’t touch him!”

“You think you get to lay claim to what has been mine since the beginning of time and you get to just walk out of here untouched?” Michael demanded, shaking the man like he was a rag doll.

The guy started to sob, like really full on sob, tears and snot running down his face. “N-n-no. B-but I’m sssorry. R-really. I, I learned m-my lesssson, I swear, please, I promise,” the guy babbled. If Dean hadn’t gone through his own living hell for the past few hours that night, he might have felt a little bad for the dude. But nope. Guy was batshit and raped Dean and wanted to keep him like some pet. Douche was going to freaking go to hell for all that and Dean wasn’t the least bit sympathetic.

Michael tilted his head, seemingly considering the guy’s words. “Do you truly repent for your sins?”

The guy started to nod vigorously, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, I r-repent. I swear, please.”

Michael stared at him for a moment. The guy stared back, holding his breath. Then Michael shook his head. “I don’t think you do,” he said. “But you will. I will make you.”

Then before the guy could process what he just said, Michael gripped the top of his head and his eyes glowed for a moment. Bright white light emanated from his hand and the guy started to scream as the light began to get bigger and brighter, until it engulfed both the archangel and human. The man kept screaming and screaming and Dean started to get a little worried. Maybe Michael was taking this little torture session a little too far.

Then it finally stopped. The light began to fade and Michael let the man go. Well, what was left of him at least. The guy’s face was pretty much burnt off. His body didn’t look to be in any better shape either. There was almost nothing recognizable about him at all really.

Michael stood there for another moment, looking down at the charred remains of the human. He looked powerful and majestic and if it had been any other circumstances, Dean would’ve walked over to stand beside him. But as it were, Dean was still stuck to the bench, his ass was still throbbing and he could still taste the awful salty flavor of cum in his mouth. He was exhausted and just wanted to get back to the bunker and forget this all happened.

But first.

“Michael,” he tried, his voice low and hoarse, his throat aching.

Michael’s attention snapped onto him at once and suddenly the archangel disappeared only to reappear in front of him. He snapped his fingers and the straps disappeared. Dean slumped forward, grateful that the cuffs were off finally. His arms were fucking sore. He groaned as the movement jostled with the vibrator. Oh fuck, he almost forgot. “C-can you, uh…” Dean could feel his face heat up at the thought of having to explain how there was still a damn vibrator in his ass. He pointed awkwardly to his ass. “There’s a...vibrator still, you know.”

Michael’s gaze followed slowly before realization dawned on him. “Of course, Dean,” he said and he snapped his fingers again.

The sudden emptiness in his ass had Dean sag in relief. Michael pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here quicker.”

If Dean had been less tired, he’d have argued it was his fault. He didn’t need Michael holding his hand all the time. Especially since he’d been doing fine without him for decades now. Instead, he said, “Hey, no chick flick moments.”

He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Pretty soon he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from passing out.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard Michael laugh and say, “Okay, Dean.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been my first take on Michael/Dean. I tried to keep his physical description vague so that you can imagine him how you want. Personally I always imagine Michael as younger John but I understand the whole son-father imagery can be a squick to people. I hope you guys liked this fill. Let me know if you did! I've been trying to branch out a little more with different pairings (specifically ones involving Dean). I've been meaning to for a while but I got caught up in a lot of Destiel/Wincest fills.


End file.
